User blog:AllisseLove/Chapter 2♥ My problem and it won't get over...
Hey, Thanks for all your comments so here's the next one... Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or I phone's or the song or twitter! Last in My problem and it wont get over...: When I send that the door went open and I saw the worst person of my live... Danny. I hold my breath. Kim P.O.V. Danny came in my room and said "we are going to eat." and went away I let my breath out and walked down stairs. We were sitting at the table and said nothing. When I was done with eating we did the dishes. After eating I went to my room. I changed in my pajamas (Grey pants with blue, red, orange and light blue stripes and a grey shirt saying 'Kiss me... Hug me...') I grab my I phone and text Kelsey: (Kim is bold 'and ''Kelsey is Italic) '''Hey hun !D Hey Darling! '' ''What's wrong? '' '''Nothing much, I was bored (still) ' Ohhh okay! '' ''Why are you not going 2 Jack? <3 '' ''Kissy, kissy♥ hahaha! Haha! ' '''I can't Danny is home... :( ' Okay... that's not good! '' ''Bad news! '' '''I know right! ' But darling I have 2 eat now! 'Key! ' I put some music on and listened. I walked to the window. I listened the last words of the lyrics : ''But then again Then again Then again I'm glad.... '' I looked out side... I walked to my bed and saw my picture frame of me and my dad. I grabbed the frame and I said "Dad, why did you leave us? Look what you have done!" I put the picture frame back. There was a knock on my door I said "What do you want Danny?" nothing. Hmmm that's weird... maybe should I open 'snap it Kim!' I looked on my phone and saw a text from Jack. ('''Kim is bold and Jack is Italic) I miss you sooo much! '' ''Can't wait 2 see you 2morrow! ♥ Me 2 hun♥ ''' I lied down my bed and closed my eyes. But then the door swung open. My door hit the wall and my eyes fluttered open and I saw Danny and I yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" He had something behind his back. "What do you have behind your back" I ask him. He only laughed. '''Jack P.O.V. I walked down stairs and was greeted by my gramps, who was watching TV "Hey son." I walked to him and sat next to him. "Hey gramps." I said and I signed deep. He asks "What's wrong?" I said "Well... Kim is scared to be alone home with her stepdad." He said "what did he do?" I said "Kicking, punching and slapping her.... but I bet he has done more..."He was looking at me with his 'think face' then he said "Jack did you forgot something to tell me?" I looked at him confused and said "Huh?" "About that girl" he said and winked at me. That girl where is he... Oh...I got it and ask "Do you mean Kim?" He nod and said "Are you guys..." I nod and said "Yeah boyfriend and girlfriend. Soo your point is...." He said "You didn't tell me! That you were dating her!" I looked at my hands. He signed and then my mom came and he said "Joyce did you know that your son is dating a girl?" I shook my head. My mom said "Yes dad." He said mad "Am I the only one who doesn't know that my grandson have a girlfriend!?!" I said "No, Eliza doesn't know either..." He said "Okay..." and walked to his room. I signed soo deep that my mom ask "Is everything okay honey?" I said "No, mom..." she sat next to me and asks "what's the problem?" I said "Kim's stepdad" she said "okay... O and for I forgot I wanted to meet her." she stood up and I ask "Why?" she said "I just wanted to meet her" and walked to the kitchen. I signed. I said to my self 'Kim please be okay' I had a feeling that Kim wasn't okay. Kelsey P.O.V. ' After eating I had to do the dishes with my cousin. I dried the dishes. "Do you think that Nathalie will put bad thing about me on her blog?" I said "No..." okay I hate my cousin! Always said 'does he like me, has he had a girlfriend, who was your first kiss, do you like a guy, why should you wear that?' ya know that types of girls (if you know what I mean...) I was looking at the window across the street I saw Kim's house. Yeah we are a sort of neighbors. I wonder if everything is okay. "Kelsey, Kels, KELSEY!!!" I shock and said "What!" she said "Do you think he will ask me?" I said "well I don't know!" she said "okay gees!! No reason to fuckup." I signed and said to my self 'Malea you so a bitch sometimes' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! GO A WAY YOU IDIOT!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shocked. Malea ask "what the hell was that?" I said simple "Kim" I ran upstairs and went to my room. I swung the door open and grabbed my I phone and text Jack ('Kelsey is bold and Jack is Italic) JAAAAAAAAAAACK! React fast! Fast enough? XD '' '''YES!' What's wrong? Kim screamed again!! How did you know that? Was doing dishes and I looked at her home And I heard her yelling and screaming. ' ''If Danny did something than... '''Than what Jack? I don't know :P That's good... Thanks for letting me know! You welcome! See u at school! ''' I went to twitter and tweeted: ''Heard a scream at Kim's house. Please let Kim be okay. '' I threw my phone to my bed and ran down stairs and finished the dishes... In my mind I said 'please god let Kim be okay' 'Kim P.O.V. ' Danny left my room... I was so glad that this is over! I grabbed my phone and text Jack: '''Hun, I'm going to you're house! See you there! ' I grabbed my purple vest and put it on and grabbed my two sport bags and my school bag. I threw my stuffs out the window. Then I grabbed my phone and jumped out the window two. I didn't felt hard because, I landed in the bushes. I grabbed my bag and I ran as fast as I could out my street. When I was out my street. I walked to Jack's house. My arms were burning! I hope the blood is not on my vest. I felt down my hand was at stomach. The pain wasn't gone. I stood up and saw a car. The car stopped and I saw a figure run to me and said "Hey Kim!" I looked at the boy and I realized that it was Milton. "Hey Milton!" I said holding back my pain. "You okay?" he asks me. "Yeah... is just the period." I lied. He said "Where are you going?" I said "I'm going to Jack" He said "should I bring you to him?" I shook my head and said "No Milton its okay." I smiled and he said "Okay see you tomorrow!" and ran to the car. I walked down the street. I almost reached Jack's house. Then my stomach hurt like the hell. I signed and walked to the door. I rang the door bell. I waited the door went open and I saw Jack. He pecked me on the lips and we went inside. I saw his mom and his grandfather sitting on the couch looking at me. My stomach hurt like somebody kicked and punched me fifteen minutes in my stomach (that actually happened). I held my hand by my stomach and walked with Jack to the couch, but when I wanted to sit down my stomach hurt sooo. I said "Ow..." Jack asks "you okay?" I nod. Jack's mom I guess said to me "You must be Kim." I nod. She said "I'm Joyce the mother of Jack" I nod and said "nice to meet you." and I put both of my arms around my stomach. Jack's grandpa ask "you don't look like you feel okay is it because you have your period?" I shook my head 'no' and said mad "no my 'dad' is the problem off all this." Jack came next to me and said "what did he done?" I said "well..." I tried to hold back my tears but tears were streaming down my face. When I had the chance to say something Jack little sister came downstairs and said "Grandpa! Read me a story!" He signed and stood up and said "coming princess!" and walked upstairs. Jack wiped some tears away from my face. Joyce said "what happened?" I said "he hurt me bad." she ask "things like?" Jack said "punching, kicking and slapping her." his mother looked shocked and said "sweetie you okay?" I shook my head 'no' and she said "I'll get some tea" and walked to the kitchen. Now was it only Jack and I. He asks "did he something more?" I turned to him and said "can we talk about it later? Please I need some time..." He nod and kissed me carefully on the lips. We broke apart when we heard "Awww soo cute!" Jack said "mom did you take a picture of me and Kim kissing each-other?" she said "Maybe I did or maybe I did not." He signed. My phone was vibrating. I looked at my I phone and saw Kelsey send me a text: ('Kim is bold and Kelsey is Italic) Hun you okay? What happened? '' '''I'm still a life!' I will tell ya later 2morrow! ''' ''Key! '' I put my I phone back in my vest and faced Jack who was looking at me. I pecked his lips and he said "I'm glad your here..." he pressed his lips against mine. We broke apart and Joyce came with the tea. She gave me tea. I thanked her and I saw Jack was looking at me and I said "What?" He ask "babe what's that?" pointing at my purple vest. Joyce said "It looks like blood." I said "Yeah..." and Jack said "Kim... did you did it again?" I shook my head. He looked at me. I saw at his face that he wanted to know but, I couldn't and I ran out the house... '''Jack P.O.V. Kim ran out my house. I stood up and my mom said "Jack let her..." I said "you don't understand!" she said "I do Jack" I said "No you don't... she will try to kill her self!" My mom was shocked and I ran the house out. I knew where Kim was the woods. It's soo easy to find her. I saw her sitting holding a knife! I ran to her and slapped the knife out her hands. She looked at me shocked and said/yelling in shock "WHAT!" I looked at her with big eyes. I couldn't believe her she was trying it again! I was soo mad! She tried to grab the knife again. I couldn't believe my eyes! She's wanted to do it still! She had the knife again and I grab the knife out her hands and threw the knife somewhere in the bushes. Then I tackled her. I yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!" she yelled "NO BUT THE IDIOT HOW MARRIED MY MOM!" I yelled "THAT'S NOT A REASON TO KILL YOUR SELF!!" She yelled "JACK YOU WOULD DID IT TOO! CAUSE WHAT HE DID TO ME IS THE STUPPID WAY TO GET ME TO THE HELL!"I said mad "you tell me now what happened with you!" she yelled "FINE! PLEASE GO OFF ME!" I nod and sat on the ground and I said mad to her "tell!" she said "Danny came in my room after eating and he had a knife behind his back and smiled as an idiot to me. Then he make this." she took her purple vest off and she showed the wounds. I couldn't believe my own eyes six wounds on each side of her arms. My mouth was open. Kim said "Happy!?!" I shook my he ad and said "Kim this is not good." She said mad to me "Noo really!?!" I said "No time for sarcasm" She put back her vest on and looked at the ground whispering "Why is this happening to me" I said "I don't know babe" She looked at me and I said "come on give me a hug." She nod and we hugged. I hugged her carefully because I don't know where Danny had left more wounds at her body. She whispered "I'm sorry for trying it again." I said "It's okay... I know now what he did to you today." she said "that's just the begin." I looked at her and I said "what?" she said "he has done more bad thing to me and my mom." I ask "what did he do? If you wanted to tell me" She said "well he let my mom choose." "Choose?" I ask confused. She said "he said to my mom 'for whom are you choosing? For her or for me?' and my mom didn't wanted to choose. Then he slapped her! This was the first time I saw that my mom was scared." she looked at me waiting for my reaction. I said after a long time "I can't believe him... slapping his wife..." she said "you can believe him he's a monster!" I said "that's the reason that you have to stay at my home for a while so he can't hurt you." she looked at me. She nod but then said "what about my mom? She doesn't know that I'm at your home." I said "Maybe you can tell her what happens?" She said "No she will not believe me! She believes Danny, because she's scared that he will do something bad..." she signed. I looked at her. I saw she was broken inside and outside. 'How could he did this to her' that was always the question for me since I met her and I never got the answer. I said to her "I know how frustrated it is for you." she looked at me and she smiled at little. I looked at her eyes and I smiled back. I kissed her carefully. When we broke apart I said "I think we have to go back. You don't know if Danny is looking for you." She nods. I stood up and held my hand out and she took it and we walked to my home. I opened the door and saw my mom and gramps waiting for us. My mom looked up and smiled at us. I said "sorry mom that I said that to you." She said "it's okay. Now I know that you really love her. Like I love your dad." I smiled. Gramps ask "where were you two? I was soo worried!" Kim said "well... the woods" He said "Why so late?" I said "she ran out house and I ran after her." He asks "why did she run out?" Kim looked shocked and looked fast at me. My mom hissed "Dad!" He said "What if she wanted to tell then let her." then he saw her face and said fast "I'm sorry Kim... It's just... I'm sometimes to overprotective." Kim smiled and said "sounds familiar to me..." then she looked at me. Mom said "If you are ready to tell us we are there for you." Kim nod. Gramps said "okay I'm going to bed" and went. Mom said "yep me too" she kissed my cheek and said "sleep well" I said "you too mom" and she went to her room. I walked to Kim and hugged her behind and she looked up to me. She smiled and I kissed her. Then I said "I think you have to sleep." She nod and we walked up to my room. Danny P.O.V. ''' It was more that an hour ago when I was in her room. It was silence to silence. I walked to her room and opened the door. I was sooo mad she was not in her room and the window was open! I yelled "BITCH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!!!" and I slapped the door behind me. '''Well this was the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! If you have a idea for this story let me know!!! ' ' ' '''Sent me a message on my message wall! ' ' ' '''Thanx for reading! Love ya! AllisseLove♥ Category:Blog posts